


Noodles

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M, almost human secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rizyukaizen on Tumblr and the Almost Human Gift Exchange.</p><p>A new kind of noodles and a simple kiss turns John's sick leave around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> First AH fic, so sorry if John/Dorian aren't/isn't in character.

The scent of noodles made John literally roll out of bed, resulting in a loud thump and a chorus of swear words, mostly consisting of "Fuck". Now fully awake, he pushed himself off the floor using the bed with a grunt. The room spun and he felt a large bump on his forehead, which throbbed and pulsated. He couldn't get to his leg now... maybe if he used-  
"John, are you alright? I heard a commotion." Dorian entered his room, dressed casually in a pair of sweats and an undershirt. Seeing John's rather amusing situation, he helped him up and to his leg, where he then slipped it on and made sure it calibrated properly. "Thanks Dorian." John sighed.  
"It is a good thing that you allowed me to stay here while you're sick, man." Dorian stood from his squatted position with the usual small smile on his face.  
John raised his eyebrows quickly to motion, "Yeah I know right". He turned to the hallway and walked to the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast... or was it lunch? Probably lunch. In the bathroom, he squirted toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth just as a hand appeared out of nowhere with two pills and a glass of water. "Wha... Dorian, Jesus. Don't do that." John took the pills from his partner and examined them. "What're these for?"  
"Your concussion. You took quite a fall from your bed." Dorian answered, leaning casually on the doorframe with one arm up supporting his frame. At that, John snorted, but he took the two pills anyway after spitting. A tingly sensation travelled over his body when he bent to rinse out his mouth and to wash his face, and as he straightened he saw Dorian's eyes in the mirror flicker back up to his face. Frowning, he questioned, "Were you just checking me out?" He turned and wiped his hands off on his partner's shirt.  
Dorian did not object. "If by 'checking you out' you mean I was scanning you for any other injuries, then yes, I was." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
John smiled and huffed a silent laugh. "So, what were you making?"  
Walking to the kitchen after him, the blue-eyed DRN chipped, "Pho. I wanted to have you try a different kind of noodles for a change."  
"Huh. Well, we'll-" John sneezed twice and groaned slightly at the snot sticking to the pit of his elbow and the throbbing in his head. "Goddammit."  
"I'll get you some tissues, man. Take a seat."  
John sat on a bar stool and waited for Dorian to come back with the tissues. Taking as deep a breath as he could before he started coughing, John took in the scent of the pho, and from what he could tell it smelled pretty good. "Here,"  
He turned and got a facefull of tissues. "Blow." Dorian told him.  
"Dude, I'm not going to-" John tried to protest through the thin paper, but Dorian cut him off.  
"Blow, John."  
With a roll of his eyes, John blew his nose and allowed Dorian to clean him up. As he was wiping the last of the mucus from his arm, John murmured, "I'm not a baby, I coulda done this myself."  
"Sure, man."  
"I'm serious, Dorian. I'm a grown-ass man, dammit, not a third-grader!"  
"I know." Dorian threw the tissues away and proceeded to wash his hands. John grumbled and pouted very much like a third-grader, chin resting on his left hand and bottom lip sticking out. Dorian smiled wider at his "grown-ass" partner's behaviour and turned his attention back to his pho on the stove. As it cooked, he occasionaly looked back at John with a thoughtful expression, as if debating on whether or not to do something. John, of course, being the ever-vigilant and attentive detective he was, didn't notice the constant stares until a bowl of thick noodles in broth was set before him, along with smaller bowls filled with various vegetables, a strange sauce, and small white round things. "What's that extra stuff?" He asked, motioning with his chopsticks to the small bowls surrounding the larger one as if they were paying respects to their king.  
"You add them to the noodles, man. Like flavoring." Dorian explained.  
John shrugged and added some of the green onion, the round things, lentil, and a bit of the sauce. He mixed it in and was about to try some when- kiss. The detective stiffened and dropped his chopsticks at the contact of Dorian's lips to his right cheek. "Enjoy, John." He told him with that typical small smile. Like nothing had happened. "I will clean up."  
John's cheeks were on fire as he watched Dorian put everything away, casually going about his business in the kitchen with odd grace. His noodles all but forgotten, he stood and easily pinned Dorian to the fridge. "John? Are you alright?" A brief pause with the disco lights blue on Dorian's countenance. "Your body temperature is high, man, I think you are running a fever-"  
"Dorian, shut up."  
That was all the warning he got before John mashed his lips onto his and kissed him hard and long. Dorian kissed him in return easily, left hand nestling on the back of his neck and the other on his side. For John, his right hand was buried in Dorian's curly brown hair with the left clutching the fabric of his shirt on his lower back. They kissed uneasily at first, but it heated up when Dorian licked his tongue across John's lower lip and was rewarded with parted lips, the other's tongue sliding alongside each other as they glided into their mouths. John let out a halted moan and reflexively pressed himself against his partner, eyebrows spooned and hands gripping tighter. "Dorian..." he breathed when Dorian dragged his lips lightly across his skin to his neck and began to kiss and nibble the flesh there.  
"Yes, John?" He replied, not out of breath whatsoever, however his blue lights were flashing erratically.  
In response, John rutted against him and almost whimpered. Dorian copied his movements while moving his lips back to John's. Minutes later, John came with a shudder and a stifled cry, followed closely by Dorian, however he came in a different way; his blue lights lit up bright and he groaned.  
"Your noodles are probably cold."  
John laughed as loudly as he could considering what had just happened, his forehead buried in the crook of Dorian's neck.


End file.
